


Avengers/Reader Insert – Road Trip

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A Request from this prompt:  Imagine the squad on a road trip all packed into one car or van, probably arguing over the music and/or singing along loudly, badgering the driver over where to make stops and consistently getting lost.





	Avengers/Reader Insert – Road Trip

“Hey Natasha, you sure we’re going the right way,” you asked, shouting over the noise of the cramped people carrier; the group had resorted to singing “Highway to Hell” mere minutes ago.

The van went silent bar a few muted comments of “Shouldn’t of said that,” from Clint and an intake of air from Steve.

Natasha turned the mirror to you, and with a withering scowl she answered, annoyed, “(Y/N), I am an international secret agent, the only person who can tell me where to go is Bruce because  **he**  has the map.”

“Yeah but… Bruce is asleep so…”

“BRUCE IS WHAT NOW?” she turned to look at Bruce in the passenger seat, confirming that he was indeed asleep, “Oh come on, this is ridiculous.”

“I can wake him,” Tony piped up.

“No Tony, don’t wake him, someone else can take the map,” Steve jumped in.

“And let him miss out on all this fun? I don’t think so.”

With a quick movement Tony stuck his finger in Bruce’s ear, waking the man with a disgruntled yell, Steve slapped his forehead in disbelief while you sat laughing hysterically.

“Wha- what’d I miss?” Bruce asked sleepily.

“Well, sleeping beauty, you need to wake up and read the map because our super spy is lost.”

“I’m not lost, I’m just taking the scenic route,” Natasha responded defensively.

Steve glared at Tony who was sat next to him, “You’re a grown man Tony, maybe it’s time you started acting like one.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m hilarious, look (Y/N)’s laughing.”

“(Y/N) laughed at a stupid sign earlier.”

“Don’t insult the sign, it was hilarious,” you argued.

“Wait, sign?” Bruce questioned, disoriented.

“Yeah you were asleep but I still remember it, it said ‘Warning: Unattended children will be sold to the circus.’ It was great.”

“While I hate to interrupt this, oh so weird conversation, I’d like to point out that Natasha is still lost, maybe I should take the wheel,” Clint offered from the back seat.

“ **I told you, I’m not lost** ,” Natasha huffed, “Besides, we all remember what happed with you at the wheel on last year’s camping trip.”

A chorus of “Oh yeah,” and “That was a real mess,” sounded in the van, leaving both Wanda and Vision confused.

“What happened last year?” Wanda queried curiously.

“Short version, Clint drove the van into a lake,” you answered smugly, “Long version, he didn’t listen to Natasha when she said ‘watch out for the lake’.”

“Which is why I’m driving now,” Natasha interrupted.

The drive continued on in relative silence, the exception being Tony insisting on controlling the music, leaning over Bruce to change tracks, then complaining that he wasn’t in the front seat. Occasionally you would pass a petrol station, each time this happened Thor’s eyes would light up and he’d insist on stopping there to see what wonders lay inside, when Nat refused to stop he became moody and quiet, awaiting the next stop with sullen anticipation.

“Hey Thor,” you whispered, getting close to him, “You know that stop we just passed?”

“What of it (Y/N)?” he asked, intrigued with your sudden interest.

“Well it’s a real shame we’re not stopping there, they have the best squid-bobs ever,” you grinned slyly.

Tony stifled a giggle, knowing that squid-bobs were something you’d made up to tease Thor, Steve looked around to you but stayed silent, Wanda merely sighed at the childish prank.

“What are these squid-bobs of which you speak?”

“Oh they’re delicious, more so than shawarma; it’s one of the best things I‘ve ever eaten, but you know, whatever, we’re not stopping there.”

Thor’s eyes went wide, he sidled close to Natasha, “We should stop there, I need to know what these squid-bobs are.”

“I would also like to know more about human culture,” Vision added.

Bruce chuckled in the corner as Wanda tried to explain the situation, “Squid-bobs don’t exist, this is just another of (Y/N)’s tricks.”

Thor and Vision turned to you, equally offended, “Is this true (Y/N)?” Vision interrogated gently.

“No,” you tried to say between fits of laughter, confirming their suspicions, “Oh come on Thor, don’t look at me like that. Hey Clint, I’m pretty sure I have some Dorito’s in my bag, pass ‘em up here.” Clint did as you asked and you passed them to Thor, “Okay, I don’t have squid-bobs but I do have Doritos, does this make up for it?”

He took the bag, hiding his delight, “Well, I suppose this will have to do Midgardian.”

The appeasement didn’t last long as Thor exploded the bag, covering the van in the corn snacks, much to everyone’s annoyance, Steve sighed in resignation, no longer trying to diffuse any situations, Banner began listening to calming music on his IPod, and Nat impatiently drove on in chilling silence.

Vision looked around the silent camper van, then to Wanda, “Tell me, what are some of your camping customs? I do not seem to understand why you choose to sleep outside where things are more difficult.”

“Well,” Wanda contemplated the question, “I suppose it’s to go back to a simpler time, enjoy nature, spend time away from the pressures of society; does that make it easier to understand?”

“Yes, but I do see a paradox in your statement. If you are all going back to a simpler time, then why do we have such tools as this lighter?” he pulled the small lighter out of a backpack.

“That’s-”

“I got this one,” Tony piped up, “That’s because that isn’t a lighter, that’s a weapon I wanted to try that I designed to look like a lighter,” he joked.

Wanda shook her head in disbelief, leading you to join in with Tony’s prank, “Oh yeah, you were telling me about that Tony, didn’t you say it was the latest in weapons camouflage?”

“That would be the one, so simple that a child- no a raccoon, could use it.”

“Genius.”

The car came to a sudden halt, with a screech of tires; Natasha unbuckled her seat-belt, facing the group behind her with a stern tone, “That is it. No more pranks. No more annoying jokes. No more arguments. Not until we get there. If anyone breaks those rules, I will turn this car around and drive everybody home. Understood?”

There was a stunned chorus of, “Yeah’s.”

Turning to face Bruce, Natasha continued, “Right, give (Y/N) the map, if you’re not going to direct me then (s)he can.”

Bruce did as she said, giving the map to you, you took one look at it before speaking up nervously, “Um, Nat… I think there’s a little problem here.”

“WHAT? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG?”

“Well it’s just that… this is a really old map, I know that this road,” you pointed to a pink line on the map, “isn’t here anymore. I – I think we needed to turn back earlier.”

Natasha glared at you, you rambled on hastily, “Hey, no problem, I can redirect you and we’ll be there in no time, right.”

“Right.”

* * *

Three hours later the skies were pitch black but the group was in a good mood, laughing and cheering around a campfire that Steve had put together; admittedly it had been a difficult task, setting up tents in the dark, but it had been worth it to see the looks on everyone faces, chatting together amiably like nothing had ever went wrong.“


End file.
